


you are not a robot

by youchuu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Future, aka miki's in college, they're roommates and they live with azusa too, use your imagination!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchuu/pseuds/youchuu
Summary: you work too hard, ritsuko...san
Relationships: Akizuki Ritsuko/Hoshii Miki
Kudos: 6





	you are not a robot

It’s early evening. A light rain is pitter-pattering against the window, and the room is dim. Her eyes already sting from staring at her laptop screen for such a long time, its light boring into her, but it’s still too early to stop or even break. Moreover, she has to have this finished as soon as possible. It may not be her fault the task was left so long incomplete, but she has to take responsibility for it. It’s one thing after another these days, but work is work.

She’s sitting on the floor, legs splayed to the side. The only other sound is the tapping of her fingers on the keys. Write this out, backspace for a typo, and so on. Her head, in fact, is so crammed with _stuff_ that she doesn’t even notice the socked feet padding behind her.

Until a pair of arms are wrapped around her shoulders. “Miki!” she says, entirely by reflex. Her cry is answered by a giggle, confirming her suspicions. Of course, who else would it be? There are three people who live in this apartment, and one of them isn’t even home right now.

“Aha! Gotcha!” says the girl awful cheerfully, and she feels an irritable prick at her brow. Since when does she get to interrupt? This is _important_. Much like everything else she has on her plate at any given time. You would think that Miki would learn by now, but who’s she kidding? “Ritsuko, you work too hard.”

“And who’s the one paying the bills?” she retorts. She’s not angry, just sort of tired, for various reasons.

Miki hums aloud. “Azusa? She works too.” _You’re really bringing her into this?_ “You need a break,” she says, finally.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Miki pulls back her arms, and she thinks for a moment that maybe she’ll get to return to what she was doing. This is not the case. She feels the tickle of unruly blonde hair on the skin of her neck, and…lips? A shudder. She has to hold back her voice. Miki _knows_ how sensitive she is there, and this is an intentional, direct attack. This girl...

“Don’t you have… You know, things for your classes?” she tries. Miki is in college, after all.

“Nothing urgent.” Miki’s hands wrap around her again, but lower this time, slender fingers curling around her breasts. She can feel them press in and gently massage through the fabric of her shirt.

Damn it, not now! Any other time, fine, but she’s in the middle of something! Can’t this wait a few hours, at least? She very much wants to be firm with her about it—or wants to be able to, because all that leaves her mouth is: “M- _Miki_...” Damn it. Completely wrong tone and mood, but she can’t unsay it now.

“Wow, erotic! And cute,” she says, giggling. Ritsuko’s face is feeling increasingly warm, and she feels grateful in that moment that Miki can’t see it. Though it’s not like it makes any difference; she already knows.

“Shut up.”

Then all laughter is gone. She’s leaning in, voice brushing her ear in a whisper that makes her shiver: “Hey, let me hear more of that.” _Ah..._

A switch flips on somewhere inside her. All the self control and patience she’d exercised is out the window in an instant, and she’s turning right around and pinning Miki to the floor. Her blonde hair fans out behind her, eyes round with surprise. “Ritsuko?” She hadn’t expected that her resolve would break so easily.

“I think I’d rather hear yours,” is all she says, before diving in. The inches between them swiftly close, and then their mouths are fitting and molding together, warm in a way she hasn’t felt in some time. Maybe Miki is (a little bit) right. Her laptop is barely a passing thought now. The other girl's breath, her gentle scent, and the taste of something vaguely sweet on her lips are all that fill her head. It's dizzying, and she craves more.

She can feel the trace of Miki's tongue on her own lips as she, wordlessly, asks for entrance. Azusa won't be back until nine, right? Maybe they're still in the living room, but they have time. And so she lets her in. Desire froths inside her like waves lapping the shore. She wants more of Miki, so much more. The floodgates have been opened and she'll have a hell of a time stopping herself now, especially when she hears that soft moan that always makes her go crazy.

She breaks from the kiss, gasping. Miki below her is flushed red, lips parted and odd strands of hair sticking out. She's a wonderful mess, as her chest rises and falls while she catches her breath. Ritsuko adjusts her glasses, fallen slightly askew. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me. You didn't hit your head, right?"

But Miki only giggles. "I'm fine! Ritsuko, you should do that kinda thing more often." She'd been intentionally provoking her, hadn't she? Of course Miki would know the right buttons to push, but she still feels something like guilt.

She returns to a normal sitting position, averting her eyes. It's true that she's been avoiding both Miki and Azusa to bury herself in work. It isn't like she doesn't have her reasons, but they can't magically know that. She's fairly sure neither can read minds. It's just that communicating these things isn't her strong suit. "I don't know," she says. "That might not be a very good idea."

Miki pulls herself up as well. With her left hand, she brushes stray hair out of her eyes. "Why not?" It's a simple question, and she wishes she could answer it as easily.

"I mean..." She pauses to sigh. Now or never. "It's difficult to take the lead, and I never know if what I want and _when_ is alright. I hold back a lot, you know."

She frowns in response, now confused. "You don't need to do that though."

"If I didn't, it'd be every day levels of..." she trails off, hoping Miki will follow her line of thought. "That wouldn't be right to ask of you." And there it is: the cause of all this stress.

"Ritsuko... We're dating, aren't we? You love me?" What an odd question.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm..."

"I love _you_ , y'know?" Oh. So that's where this is going. "There's no way you could bother me with that. If anything, it gets kinda lonely when you're constantly working. Whatever you wanna do, I'm okay with it. Really!" Emphatic in her words, she takes Ritsuko's hands in hers, who feels very much like she'd forgotten something important.

"Miki..."

" _So_! Can we continue? Here or in the other room, I don't mind either way." She gives her hands a gentle squeeze, and then says more softly, "I hope you'll follow up on what you said earlier." Her green eyes lower into a warm expression, a certain smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

She's lost, wholly and completely. "Alright, alright." Ritsuko pulls a hand away, and flips the laptop shut with a small click. Its screen went black long ago, and there's absolutely no way she'd be able to focus now anyway. Not like this. "But we should move. I don't think the living room floor is the best place for this."

"Probably, huh."

\--

Miki tosses her shirt to the side, now stripped from her body. Her body that, mind you, happens to encompass most of Ritsuko's head at the moment. She can't seem to tear her eyes away from her round breasts, and the dramatic slope of her waist into her hips. She herself is sitting, back against a wall of bed pillows, while Miki kneels, leans over her. She's close enough that her long, long hair tickles the skin of Ritsuko's arms. And her lashes flutter, framing startlingly sultry green eyes.

"Hey," she says softly, "are you gonna keep your promise?"

She watches, dumbfounded, as the girl beside her steals away her vision—her glasses. Then those lips crash against her own again, and she almost forgets how to breathe. Miki's half-clothed body closes in on her, pressing as close as possible and enveloping her in warmth that makes her head spin. Her dauntless yet gentle touch, the flick and stir of her tongue, and her exploring fingers make Ritsuko's thoughts go entirely fuzzy white. _More_...

They part briefly—drinking air in like she'd already forgotten the taste—and then she's slipping her arms around Miki's shoulders, holding her tight and sighing into the kiss. _Don't go_ , she thinks, in the simplest, most honest terms. _Stay with me_.

Her hands trail lower down Miki's back until they reach, at last, the clasp of her bra. And they fuss, frustrated, desperate. She never has any trouble unhooking her own; why does Miki's give her such trouble? But then it's undone, and the stupid article of clothing falls to her lap.

Miki pulls back just to pout at her, shoulders rising and falling to the messy rhythm of her hot breath. "No fair," she says, "I can't be the only one undressing."

"I thought you wanted me to..." she trails off, still reluctant to spell it out even after all this time. But Miki doesn't answer her right away, and instead busies herself with the buttons of her shirt. She pulls them apart one by one, gradually exposing what's underneath. " _Hey_ -."

"It's pretty bold to go without a bra, y'know." She's teasing her. She _knows_ that, and yet her face heats up regardless, and she feels herself covering up, getting defensive by sheer reflex.

"I mean, we're at home! And we're girls here, it's not like..."

Miki leans into her ear, close enough to feel her breath and the gentle nibble of her teeth. "Like _what_?" A shiver runs through her body, like electricity. But her girlfriend isn't finished. "Hey, tell me what you mean."

"T-That's... Um." How should she explain it? To begin with, her head isn't working as well as it normally would, filled with some kind of heavy fog. Every single thing Miki does only makes that worse.

"If you won't say it, I guess I'll have to take my revenge. Aha," she giggles, and before Ritsuko can raise a word of protest (though, would she even want to?), the girl is already kissing and sucking at the tender skin of her neck. It's enough to make her tremble, and tighten her lips so as not to make any strange sounds. Of course, it's a double attack; Miki's left hand, meanwhile, slides under her open shirt to massage her bare breast.

"Mmh..." her voice comes through anyway, despite her best efforts. A shaky moan. Miki thumbs and toys with her nipple, and the combination of the two sensations causes her to press her legs together even more tightly. She hadn't realized she'd been doing it at all, and yet. Growing annoyed with it, she tugs off her long skirt entirely, and lets it drop to the floor. She can worry about that later. Right now, all she wants is... "M-Miki, please."

"Ritsuko, you're awfully cute. Especially when you're like _this_." She trails her tongue along a bead of sweat, drawing a shiver from her spine. She can feel Miki's smooth skin against her own, now with not much at all between them. And the girl she loves right there, strands of blonde hair trailing down her flushed face, soft lips forming around her name. This is a side of Miki only she knows, one reserved just for her. It's the sweetest nectar.

Miki nibbles on her shoulder as she slips her right hand further, further south. When her slender fingers brush below her stomach, around the upper edge of her panties, she can't hold back a gasp. _So close_... Those fingers curl under the fabric and peel it away. She averts her eyes, feeling suddenly very self conscious. "Wow, you're totally wet."

"Sh-Shut up."

"I think you should be more honest," is all Miki says before her very pretty finger plunges in, nail cleanly clipped. She strokes around her most sensitive spot, deliberately avoiding it to drive her even more crazy. She needs her touch— _directly_.

"Miki... _ah_..." Can she even manage the words? It's one thing to think it, and desire it with every fiber of her being, but another to put it to voice. "Touch me...properly..."

"Nope," she says, looking at her a bit mischievously. There's a quirk to her smile that worries her. "Not unless you say where." _Where_? More like, how did Miki learn these things? They don't teach that at college, she's sure of that. Her thoughts travel in the direction of Miki's experience, and she feels strange.

She hesitates. "Touch..." This is far from their first time, and yet Miki always finds some way to tease her into spitting it out, whatever it may be. How can she be so confident? So tirelessly radiant? It's no wonder the boys fell over themselves chasing after her, and yet the person she chose to be with was...Ritsuko. "...my..."

"Can't hear you," Miki responds. Was she being that quiet? She looks toward her green eyes and finds herself lost in them.

"My clit..." The word escapes her lips to the tune of heated cheeks and fingers running through Miki's thick blonde hair, drumming along her neck. She presses her knees together. "But gently, please."

Miki kisses her lips once more, rewarding her efforts. When she breaks, there's a sparkle in her eyes. The sight of it, of _her_ , such a beautiful mess drives all her worries and insecurities away. They melt like powder snow, while pleasure sparks and snaps in her lower body. She can't suppress her voice any longer, and calls out her love's name between short breaths and drenched moans.

"Miki...! _Ah, mmnh..._ I love you," she cries, nearly teetering on the edge. She's sky high, carried along by the wind that tosses her fiercely about, lungs as light as air. With Miki, she soars, coasts her wings on the breeze and together they dance.

And then, she plummets to earth.

Her back arches, toes curl, and then she's mortal again, gasping and panting and clinging. Her chest rises and falls dramatically as she rides out the last waves. Miki, still in her arms, drops on the bed beside her and snuggles up close. Her hands fit themselves into the curve of her waist, and she swears she can almost hear her purr against her ear.

"Do you feel better?" she asks, almost kissing her earlobe.

Ritsuko sighs, defeated, but in an all too fond kind of way. "I guess so."

But she realizes when Miki answers with only steady breathing that she's fallen asleep. It's typical, and she can't help the smile that rises on her face. She caresses the girl's head, holds her near. Maybe she can get a little rest as well. It can't hurt, can it? She swears she always ends moving along to Miki's beat. But, maybe that isn't such a bad thing.

Maybe, just maybe, she can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.


End file.
